


(I see) my future in your eyes

by buckymyson (trashfinity)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Tags to be added, also the minor relationship in this is poe/jess, basically just a lot of finn/rey fluff, but also cute moments i promise, idk don't wanna give away too many spoilers, it's not so much implied as it kinda happens but it's not true, just threw it in for shits and giggles tho, not important for the plot but idk i'm trash, now including jess/poe fluff, this is just really self-indulgent tbh, working title: that super cute married Finnrey one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfinity/pseuds/buckymyson
Summary: An ensuing saga of cute and adorable married Finn and Rey, starting from the beginning of their marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> posting in honor of John Boyega's birthday and Finnrey Friday, because idk I feel like it's fitting
> 
> So this takes place in the canon star wars universe, but the timeline is very vague on purpose since I have no clue what's gonna happen in the next two movies
> 
> also it's not that big of a plot point so I'll just say now that Rey is a Skywalker because it's been my main theory since TFA and it fits (also also I needed a last name for Finn for an upcoming chapter and my friend told me that Finn Skywalker sounded the best so that was that)
> 
> title from 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran because I love it and it's cute and romantic and I mean not that fitting for this fic but it has a couple good lines so

Many people dream of their wedding when they're young - the dress, the flowers, the venue, the groom - and Rey isn't excluded from this. It had always been her favorite thing to think of, because every time, no matter how different the vision, she was always off Jakku. None of the details mattered, so long as she was with people she loved and loved her in return, and they weren't on the desolate desert planet where she was forced to grow up.

 

As she grew older, the snippets of gossip grew dirtier, more mature, and more detailed. People stopped watching their mouths - not they ever worried about it too much before - and Rey started understanding more and more about the world. For example, her wedding night got added into her fantasies of weddings. 

 

However, no matter how many times she envisioned it, dreamt it, planned it, Rey had never thought her wedding night would end with her on the bathroom floor after an extensive round of puking up everything she'd eaten in the past week. In fact, this event had never crossed her mind. Ever. Being sick on the happiest day of her life had never been a question. 

 

Yet, here she is, head hunched over the toilet as Finn - her new husband she should be ravishing instead of puking on - holds her hair and offers soft words of comfort. 

 

“Let it all out,” he's saying, rubbing circles between her shoulder blades. “It's okay. I'm here. It’s alright.”

 

When the bout of sickness seems to be over, at least for the moment, Rey lets her head fall against the cold toilet bowl, basking in the relief it gives her, no matter how temporary. 

 

“This is just my luck,” she groans, holding her stomach as it rolls again. “The day I've dreamed of for so long, and I come down with the most miserable virus that wants to make me its home.”

 

Finn hums in agreement, but not before Rey notices his slight hesitation. 

 

She frowns, suspicious. “Tell me. You shouldn't keep secrets from your wife.”

 

“It's just - what if it's not a virus?” Finn suggests with the shrug of his shoulder and a doubtful look. 

 

“Food poisoning? I suppose it's possible.” There had been that questionable appetizer Chewie had insisted be put on the menu, but wouldn’t she have felt the effects sooner than six hours later?

 

“Well, maybe, but - Rey, think. You're nauseous, exhausted, and haven't had your monthly in three months. It's entirely possible you're -”

 

“No,” she denies, shaking her head. “I can't be. Can I? We were careful!”

 

“Except for that time on Corellia,” he reminds her. 

 

All the blood drains from Rey’s face as the realization sinks in. There had been a mission on Corellia, one that had required Rey’s Jedi skills and Finn’s knowledge of First Order military tactics, and there's a chance they had gotten a little caught up in the moment of having a private hotel room. 

 

“What about my shots?” she asks, but it’s a last ditch effort. Finn wouldn’t have brought this up if it were still a variable. “It's meant to prevent this!”

 

“I didn't want to say anything until I knew a bit more, but somehow the new batch of shots were less effective than promised. With the luck we have, it's entirely possible.”

 

Rey hopes it's not. They've been married for seven - eight? - hours, and there's still a war going on. And her Jedi training! How can she become a Jedi master when she has to run after a toddler all the time? People would suggest sticking Finn on toddler-watching duty, but that’s not fair to him. Why should she continue working when Finn’s job is just as valuable to the Resistance as her training?

 

But then an image pops into her mind; it’s her and Finn, only slightly older, sitting on the shore of the nearby lake, pointing out constellations to a young girl with Finn’s dark, curly hair, and the same bright smile. Somehow, she already knows who this is - feels a pull to the child as though they’re connected. Perhaps by the Force, or maybe it’s a mother-daughter connection. 

 

Another scene replaces the first one. This time, she and Finn are in a large city - somewhere on Coruscant? - with some of their friends from the Resistance. Kids are running around the apartment, laughing and screaming with joy. Banners reading ‘Happy Birthday’ and matching balloons swallow the apartment with their bright colours, and Rey can safely assume that she’s in attendance of a child’s birthday party. There are no clear indicators, but she knows the child being celebrated is her own. (And that at least one party guest is from the Dameron clan, because damn if that kid isn’t the most confident five year old she’s ever seen. Or maybe they’re a Pava. Oh god, she hopes it isn’t both!)

 

The scene changes again, this time with a clear focus on two kids, both looking so similar Rey swears the younger is a clone who just hasn’t aged as quickly as the first. They’re both ten feet from the ground, sitting on a low-hanging branch of a tree on Yavin IV. A quick look around gives every indication that this is the Force Tree given to Shara Bey by Luke Skywalker all those years ago. (Also, it’s humming with power, and she knows of few trees that can do that.) Rey hears a muffled shout from Finn - something about keeping safe - before he approaches her and places a hand on her bulging stomach. (A third child?) He smiles warmly, and she seemingly falls in love with him all over again.

 

Soon, the images rotate through faster and faster, until Rey can only catch glimpses of what’s to come. It’s dizzying yet exhilarating, and Rey finds herself wanting  _ more _ .

 

Once the visions end, however, she knows it’s for the best. The future is a finicky thing, and knowing too much can change everything. Besides, if her life follows this path, she’ll be able to experience the joy all over again.

 

She smiles softly, hand going to her abdomen, from where there’s the tiniest Force signature she’s ever felt: their child. “We do tend to have some wonderful luck.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, all of Rey’s sickness seems to have passed, so she accompanies Finn down to the mess hall. Despite the usually busy hour, few people occupy the many tables, and it doesn’t take either very long to guess how many of their friends are nursing nasty hangovers. (There had been quite a lot of drinking the night before on their friend’s parts. Finn and Rey, of course, knew they wanted to remember their wedding, and had half a glass of some rare sparkling Alderaanian wine each.)

 

Halfway through their meal, Poe and Jessika saunter in, far too smug for what should be an extremely hungover Best Man and Maid of Honor, and sit themselves down beside the happy - and confused - couple.

 

“How are the two lovebirds this morning?” Jess asks, waggling her eyebrows. 

 

“How are you two not dying of alcohol poisoning?” Finn retorts, obviously avoiding the question. “I saw how much you drank last night. You finished two entire bottles of Corellian whiskey. Each.”

 

Jess shrugs, grinning smugly. “I'm just that good.” 

 

“And I think the better question is, why did Beebee see you two leaving the medcenter this morning?” Poe asks, poking his fork at them accusatorily. 

 

Finn and Rey share a look that speaks a thousand words. As soon as they'd woken up, a trip to see Doc Kalonia had been in order. Although, really, it just confirmed everything they already knew. The thing is, Rey's not quite three months along, and Kalonia suggested waiting another week or so to tell people, just in case something happens, and neither are sure what to do. 

 

“Damn, it's been twelve hours and they already have married people telepathy!” Jess loudly whispers to Poe. “Or maybe it's the force. Serious question, can you use your Jedi powers to talk to people through their minds? Or can you just read minds?”

 

“No, we can't talk with our minds,” Rey chuckles. Sadly, Finn’s force sensitivity isn’t enough to warrant him dropping everything to become a Jedi - not yet, at least, not while the war is still on-going  - so most Force-related things in their relationship are strictly one-way. “It's just, we have some news that we shouldn't share yet, but it's really great news that we really want to share.”

 

“Whatever this is, you can tell me. I am the greatest secret keeper on this base. Like, did you know that Poe had a massive crush on Kaydel when she first joined?”

 

“Jessika!” Poe hisses. “That was a secret!”

 

“That I never said out loud until now. I lasted five years, and I could’ve told Snap four years ago. So, I believe you are looking for the words ‘thank you’. Go on, say them.”

 

Poe huffs. “I am not thanking you for telling that secret! Next thing I know, the entire base will know about us because you’re trying to prove another point!” He exclaims as a mass of pilots, technicians, and Command staff push open the doors.

 

The entire mess falls silent. Even the cooks have stopped, spatulas and knives hanging in midair. No one moves for ten, fifteen, twenty seconds, as they all stare at the four friends. 

 

Until Finn starts yelling, breaking the silence. “I kriffing knew it! I  _ knew  _ there was something between you two!”

 

Jessika smacks Poe’s arm. “Look what you did, Dameron. I would just like to say, for the record, that I said nothing! This is all Poe’s fault.”

 

“Worst kept secret of the Resistance, really,” Rey adds around a mouthful of brown mush.

 

“Speaking of secrets, care to share yours?” asks Poe. 

 

Damn, Rey had been hoping they’d forgotten about it. Now, they have two options: tell their friends a week early and pray they can keep their mouths shut until Rey can at least talk to Luke and Leia, or make them wait until they fill out the official paperwork. 

 

Rey knows they should wait, but there’s only a week left until Dr. Kalonia says the chances of losing the baby decrease exponentially, and she really wants to share this exciting time with her friends. And so, with one final look to Finn, she makes a decision.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Jessika makes a noise resembling that of an X-Wing gearing up for take-off, and Rey sees multiple people jump, ready to step in and administer medical care or chop a finger off with the knife hidden in their boot. In the few seconds it takes Rey to recover from . . . whatever the hell that noise was, Jess has jumped over the table and wrapped her arms around the Jedi. 

 

“I’m so happy for you! This is so exciting!” Jess screeches, squeezing Rey with her arms.

 

“Congratulations buddy,” Poe says, much more calmly. “I’m really happy for you both.”

 

Finn grabs Rey’s hand, glances down at their intertwined fingers, and looks back up with a grin. “We’re really happy too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I wanted to have at least one other chapter finished before posting this, and okay so it's not done yet but I have it half-written and it'll be finished sometime in the next week (I hope). 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter has an implied character death and non-graphic descriptions of a panic attack, so if it really bothers you, I'd encourage you to skip this chapter. Since these are more one-shots anyways, it's not that important. I don't think it's too bad, but I'll ask that you read with caution anyways.

War is pain, war is heartbreak, war is suffering, and war is death. Not even a happy announcement from the Resistance power couple can keep the terribleness of the galaxy’s current situation at bay. 

 

Two weeks after their wedding, on the same day they return from their honeymoon on warm and sunny Spira, Finn receives orders to be sent off to the front lines. Only a skeleton crew stays behind; enough staff to keep the base operational, the commanding officers, and Rey. 

 

She watches as her friends hop into their X-Wings or their designated shuttle, heading for the ensuing battle against the First Order. All the chatter, all the hoops and hollers, appears to be excited, but the air is buzzing with nerves and fear, and every single person knows that it may be their very last time on the base. It breaks Rey’s heart to see them leave, stealing a glance up at the sky to see Poe leading his friends to what could very well be their deaths. 

 

“Tell me to stay,” Finn says, cupping Rey’s cheeks, eyes pleading. “Tell me to stay and I’ll stay.”

 

The words are on the tip of her tongue, but she can’t bring herself to say them. Her needs can’t be put before the galaxy’s. The Resistance is relying on his unfailing leadership, his unending bravery, his unwavering loyalty. Though they both hate to admit it, Rey and Finn recognize the need their cause has for a man like him, and know that he must go.

 

Willing the tears to disappear, Rey turns her head, unable to stare her husband in the eye, and forces Finn to drop his hands. Pilots and soldiers bustle around them, unaware to the bittersweet goodbye soon to be taking place in the middle of the hangar.

 

“I - I can’t, Finn. You have to go. Fight for the people who can’t stand up for themselves.” Her parting words are borrowed from a speech she heard the General make at the funeral they held for Han. It feels like so long ago she’d been a simple scavenger on some backwater desert planet, no family, no friends, holding onto a false thread of hope, and now, she’s standing in front of her husband, the father of her child, inspiring him to go into battle by using words her Aunt had spoken at the funeral for her Uncle. “Fight for our family.”

 

He nods once, face neutral but eyes shining with tears. “For our family.”

 

And off he goes, Captain Finn Skywalker, ready to lead his squad into a battle for galactic peace. An array of emotions passes across Rey's face as he gets caught up with his squad; pride, anger, joy, anxiety, terror, until she returns to pride. No matter what happens, whether he goes down in a glorious firefight or has his ship attacked before he reaches orbit, she'll be proud of him for fighting. For standing up against the people who have oppressed not only him, but millions of people just like him.  For trying his damndest to give his child the best life he can give them. 

 

“May the force be with you,” she calls out over the din of the hangar. 

 

He turns around, and the crowd parts around him. (The first rule of joining the Resistance is being prepared to avoid couples declaring their love.) “I love you too!”

 

* * *

 

 

From her spot beside Leia in Command, Rey hears everything; all the pilots’ last words before they're hit, all the explosions on the ground that could end Finn, all the moments that take away another member of the Resistance who’s just trying to do some good for the galaxy.

 

But she also hears when the tide starts to turn. Soon, reports come in of outposts being taken, the enemy forces retreating, hostages being saved and prisoners being taken. 

 

They’re actually winning.

 

It’s not the end - that won’t come for a little while yet - but it’s closer to it. One more battle won is one step closer to ridding this galaxy of evil. 

 

It’s a step closer to a better world for their child.

 

A cacophony of voices rise from the comms, urgently shouting about something Rey can’t quite catch. Clearing her mind, she focuses on one voice: Finn’s.

 

“SOS! We’ve got - ” the line crackles, and not even the Force can improve the quality “ - down. Repeat, three men are . . . -ding myself. Requesting medics to . . . three point two . . . “

 

His voice fades out, but Rey’s mind returns to reality just in time to hear her personal comm beeping. 

 

“Rey!” Finn shouts, voice hoarse. “Rey, are you there?!”

 

She nods, but remembers that he’s light years away, in the midst of a battle. “I’m here, Finn.”

 

His breath is shaky, painful, but reminiscent. Happy, almost. “I remember the first time I saw you. Two guys were giving you grief, and I was ready to intervene, but you knocked them out before I could take a step. It’s the moment I started falling in love with you. I just - I don’t think I’ve ever told you that. And I wanted to, before -” Finn takes a gasping breath, but there’s no exhale.

 

A sharp pain stabs Rey’s heart. Only her strong resolve keeps the tears from falling. “Don’t,” she whispers, voice cracking. “Don’t you dare, Finn! This isn’t a joke!”

 

But there’s only silence. 

 

In the middle of a crowded room, with soldiers and officers bustling about, yelling and ordering, Rey breaks down, never having felt so alone. Clutching her stomach, where her child is just starting to make itself known, she slides down the wall onto the cold duracrete floor. Silent sobs rake her thin frame, salty tears streaking her face. 

 

With the Force she reaches out, looking for anything, a tiny signal, a sliver of hope, that Finn is still alive, but all she feels is an all-encompassing chill.

 

An arm slips behind her back, and Rey is vaguely aware of a presence by her side, but she’s too consumed in the shock and grief to pay them any attention.

 

“It’s alright,” they whisper, rubbing soothing circles into Rey’s back. “Just breathe.”

 

But without Finn, even breathing is too hard. 

 

So she stops breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey awakens to quiet. From the antiseptic smell and harsh overhead lights blinding her through her eyelids, she surmises she’s in the medcenter.

 

Why would she be there though? She had just gotten back from her honeymoon when . . . Finn was called into battle and she was left behind.

 

The memories plow through the fogginess in her mind.

 

The battle. Finn. His last words to her. Reaching out for him, but finding only cold. Breaking down. 

 

“Good to see you’re awake.”

 

Slowly, Rey pushes herself up and looks towards her father. “What happened? Is Finn - did he really . . .?”

 

Switching off his datapad, he sets it aside and looks Rey in the eyes. “You’ve been in a coma for a week. They sedated you when you wouldn't calm down, and the final dose really knocked you out.”

 

Rey's heart starts to pound from fear. Fear from losing Finn, of putting her baby in harms way, fear of the unknown, of what's next to come. “But I'm -” 

 

“Pregnant,” her father interrupts with a nod of his head. “Yes, we know. Congratulations, by the way.”

 

It's sweet of him to be happy, to act like the good news is the only news, but Rey feels betrayed. How can he even pretend to be happy when the father of his grandchild is dead? 

 

But then a vision plays in her mind, like someone remotely started a holo drama; two young girls - the same two from the vision she had on her wedding night - are holding her father's hands, asking rapid-fire questions about Jedis and temples and ancient mythology of the galaxy.  _ Two _ kids, both of whom resemble each other to a tee, except for the slight age gap Rey can only sense because, deep down, she knows who they are. 

 

It can't be possible, though. Finn’s dead, and the girls aren't twins. One could assume that Rey remarries, but that would lessen the chance of any future child looking so similar to their sister. 

 

Unless - Finn isn't dead. Maybe there's a chance he's still alive, somewhere in the galaxy, on his way back to his family.

 

“Where's Finn?” Rey demands, frantic. If there's the slightest chance, she  _ has  _ to know, has to find him- “Where's my husband?”

 

“Rey.” Something in his voice soothes her, and she finds her heart slowing, reaching a calmer pace. A sense of tranquility falls over her. “I understand what you're going through, but you must remain calm.”

 

She takes a breath. “What happened to Finn?” she asks again, and is surprised by how steady her voice comes out.

 

“He was kidnapped by Kylo Ren.” Rey’s taken aback by the blunt answer. No sugar-coating, no beating around the bush, no half- truths or allusions, just a straight up answer. Who is this man and what has he done with her father? 

 

Under her skin, she feels anger stirring, all the unresolved hatred she feels for Kylo Ren bubbling its way to the surface. A strange, raw power pulls at her gut, sinking her thoughts further into the hatred. But then there’s a tiny flutter in the Force, something so pure and good and innocent, that whatever part of the Dark side was trying to grab ahold loses its grip and slips away somewhere unknown. The flutter disappears with it, but Rey knows what it was, and smiles because of it. 

 

The distraction of her emotions means she misses most of her father’s story, but she catches enough of the end to understand a few mysteries. “That explains why I couldn't feel him through the Force. His signature was being masked. But, where is he now?”

 

Her father smiles. Good news, then? “Leia sent out an extraction team three days ago, and they all returned safely this morning.”

 

Does that mean - is Finn - can he really be alive? What else could it mean? Luke wouldn't play a joke like this, it's not his style. And if it's not a joke, could it really mean what she hopes it does?

 

“Is he - ” Rey pauses, uncertain.  _ Here,  _ she wants to say.  _ Alive. Safe. _

 

“I'm right here.” 

 

In the years to come, Jess and Poe will weave magic tales about the reunion of the century, with lots of running and hugging and kissing and romance, when in reality, it was Rey pulling Finn down for a tight hug and crying into his shoulder for five minutes. A little salty for a perfect romance.

 

“I thought you were gone. I thought that you - you’d left me.”  _ Like the rest of them,  _ she doesn’t say.  _ Abandoned me in a time of need.  _ Finn has said, on multiple occasions that he will never leave, that he’s loyal to those he loves, but after so many years alone, forgotten on Jakku with nothing more than a broken memory of family and a false hope of finding them, Rey has trouble believing him some days.

 

He brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Never, Rey. No one can ever keep me from coming back home.”

 

And for the first time, she really believes it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff for our two couples, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. and that in the two months its been since I last updated this I only managed to write this tiny thing. but i went to europe and then school got busy and I was writing other things (still some finnrey tho cuz i'm trash) but here we are.
> 
> 2) so this has some important plot points but the whole thing is pretty plotless, and just really fluffly. but that's everything i'm writing nowadays anyways so *shrugs*
> 
> 3) please enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff!

“So, everything seems to be progressing as it should. Your baby is right on track,” announces Kalonia, powering off the machine currently hovering over Rey’s abdomen. It glides back into place with a light shove from the doctor. “But Rey, your blood pressure is up. Though its effects have yet to cause harm, I would suggest that you stick to low-stress activities. No five mile treks into the forests in the middle of the day, no missions to First Order planets, and certainly no rushing into battle. I wouldn’t recommend that even without your blood pressure issues, however.”

 

Rey frowns, more concerned than upset. As much as she loves missions, and hiking, and other “high-stress” activities, she’s sure she can find something to do that will keep her baby healthy. “What can I do?”

 

“Meditation is very good with keeping a calm, low heart rate. Slow walks around the base work as well. I’m sure if you ask, someone would be willing to let you service planes. Just don’t fly them, and we’ll be alright. Now, if that’s all the questions you have, I have a sick pilot in my waiting room, and I’d rather not call in a cleaning droid again.”

 

From Kalonia’s tone of voice, it isn’t hard to determine the pilot in question; only one Jessika Pava has the ability to upset the Major with her constant injuries and illnesses. 

 

(“It’s a skill,” Jess proclaims proudly, beaming as she shows off her latest injury.

 

“It’s her dangerous and life-threatening way of proving her arrogance,” Poe corrects, though he can’t say much without becoming hypocritical; he joins Jess in her life-threatening adventures most days.)

 

With an exasperated shake of her head, Kalonia marches towards the improvised waiting room of the base’s tiny medcenter. As the base is newly acquired, they’ve yet to expand the medcenter’s covered area to more than an open waiting room and three exam rooms. For now, it’s okay, because the worst injury Kalonia has had to treat so far is a broken toe. Once the battles start again, then they’ll be in trouble.

 

“I’m surprised she didn’t ask if we wanted to know the gender,” Finn comments as he helps Rey off the exam table. Kriff, she knew she forgot to tell him something. 

 

“That’s because she already told me,” Rey admits slowly, avoiding the hurt look that falls upon her husband’s face. “I was going to tell you as soon as I heard, but you were on a mission and this is the first time in a month that we’ve been together for longer than ten minutes.”

 

“And you just forget to tell me? Is that it?”

 

She could say something to soften the blow, but he’s already angry. No amount of sugarcoating will change that. So Rey tells the truth. “That sounds about right. I’m really sorry, Finn. If it makes you feel better, no one else knows yet. Only me and Doc. And possibly BeeBee-Ate, but they won’t tell a soul. Can you forgive me?” Using her best pout always gets him to relent after a few minutes, and this time is no different. Finn doesn’t last ten seconds before he’s wrapping her up in an embrace, apologizing for his anger.

 

“Now, have you magically forgotten again or can I know if we’re having a Finn Jr or not?” He says it so seriously that Rey grows concerned he’d actually want to name their child after him if it were a boy. Thankfully, she doesn’t need to worry about it this time. (Next time could be a different story.)

 

“It’s a girl,” Rey announces, and Finn’s sweeping her up in another hug, placing kisses all over her face as he squeezes her tight, though he’s careful to avoid her bump. It’s really popped out this week, and Rey is happy to stop looking bloated and start looking pregnant. Finn loves it as well, if his constant affection towards their baby is anything to go by. With one final kiss to her lips, Finn sets her feet back on the ground and crouches until he’s level with her abdomen. 

 

“Hey there,” he whispers, placing a cautious hand on the slight curve of her stomach. “I can’t wait to meet you. I love you so much.” 

 

There’s a light fluttering right under Finn’s hand, and though he can’t feel it yet, Rey knows it’s their daughter saying “I love you” back.

 

And then, because a sweet moment on base is always interrupted, Jessika exclaims for the doorway, “You guys are too cute! Why can’t we be that cute?”

 

“Because as soon as I do anything thoughtful or romantic you call me a sap and punch my arm.”

 

To prove his point, Jess smacks his arm. “Well try harder next time.”

 

Finn sighs. “I really hope you two never have kids.”

 

A guilty look shared between Jess and Poe clues Rey in before either can open their mouth to share. That, and when she reaches out with the Force, there’s a signature even smaller than that of her daughter seemingly coming from  _ within _ Jessika.

 

Throwing her arm around her best friend, Rey grins. Though a half-Dameron, half-Pava child will wreak havoc upon the galaxy with their penchant for danger and charismatic smile, she’s delighted for her friends. A child is a true blessing, and Rey is thrilled she’ll get to share this with Jessika now. (Also, it means someone else will  _ finally  _ understand her struggles. Finn, bless his soul, tries his hardest to be supportive, but until he can incubate a child for nine months in his own womb, he won’t truly understand what Rey is going through.)

 

“Sorry, buddy,” says Poe, clapping Finn on the shoulder, “but I’m afraid that’s not a promise we can keep.” 

 

Though Finn acts exasperated, heaving a sigh as he throws his hands up in defeat, it’s impossible to miss the wide grin growing on his face. “I”m happy for you Poe. Really. But please, stop here. One kid with your shared DNA is going to be bad enough.”

 

“Oh, we have no plans for another kid anytime soon. This one’s already giving me enough grief,” huffs Jessika.

 

Rey doesn’t have the heart to tell them it’s twins yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i just did that. i have no excuses.
> 
> also after hearing (a month late) that our very own Oscar Isaac is now a dad I felt it even more important to do this because . . . reasons, i guess. idk i'm just cheesed that i didn't know about his son until now. (also the same goes for liam payne because like??? when??? where tf have i been??? oh right i've been holed up in my room writing riverdale fics)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are coming, the babies are coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so
> 
> it's been a while.
> 
> I have no excuse except that school and writer's block are horrible things I would easily live without.
> 
> except for one part in the middle I wrote this in like three hours??? which is honestly surprising considering I spent two months writing every fic but this
> 
> also um warning about blood and very non-graphic violence, but it's very minimal. 
> 
> anyways hope you like it. next update will be sometime in the next two months.
> 
> also I feel like the ending is a little wonky but just go with it I'm really bad with endings and I just want to post this since its been forever

Rey is eight days overdue and absolutely miserable. Her joints are swollen, her body aches, she can’t sleep, her bladder is always a problem, and she just wants to meet her daughter already. Only the knowledge of Jessika suffering in double keeps Rey from bursting into a fit of furious tears. Finn tries to help, always offering massages and running to the kitchen in the middle of the night, and Rey appreciates more than she lets on, but nothing works to the extent they both hope for. 

 

Six more days and Kalonia will have to induce labour, though Rey’s not sure she can last that long. Pregnancy was a wonderful experience until week thirty-five hit and her center of balance shifted to the worst spot imaginable, meaning Rey could do nothing but sit, sleep, and stroll. Not walk, but stroll, as though she had nothing better to do. And, yes, so maybe that bit was true because what help was a massively pregnant Jedi who couldn’t fight away a fly without toppling to the ground? But strolling slowed her fast pace and the usual five minutes to the mess hall became eight and making it to the hangar was practically impossible because everyone would be gone by the time she arrived.

 

This baby needs out, and  _ fast _ . She’s another stroll away from losing her mind.

 

Currently, she’s in the medcenter, now expanded to allow for larger scale injuries than stubbed toes and bruised knuckles, reciting the steps Kalonia follows for the ultrasound. Every other day since week thirty-eight, Rey’s sat through the very same appointment as the doctor checks and double checks everything. Finn’s stopped asking to join at this point, because they all know that nothing has changed since the previous check-up.

 

“Do you have a name picked out yet?” Kalonia asks, sliding the plastic wand over Rey’s swollen stomach. 

 

“We’ve decided on Lianna, for now. And I’d like her middle name to be Padmé, for my grandmother, but Finn is still pushing for Dawn.” Rey could spend hours debating names, especially since she has nothing to do with her time but sleep, eat, and talk. She will admit that Dawn is a pretty name, but her grandmother is someone to admire, someone who achieved great things in her life - a life only ended by her misguided, troubled Jedi husband. Until the end, Padmé Amidala was a strong, passionate, inspiring woman, and Rey has hopes that giving her daughter this name will inspire her to follow in Padmé’s footsteps. (Personality wise. Rey would rather not see her daughter’s life end so tragically soon because of her choice in partner.)

 

Kalonia’s silence is curious, and Rey glances up to see the doctor staring at the grainy screen. “Very interesting,” Kalonia mutters. “It looks like Lianna has moved closer to the birthing position. This doesn’t mean labour yet, but it is getting closer. I’d say another three days, at most.”

 

Three days. That’s - seventy-two more hours and restlessness and misery. On the bright side, three days is better than six.

 

A commotion near the entrance puts a sudden halt on the appointment. Kalonia switches off the machine and rushes out of the examination room with a surprising speed for someone with a cane, leaving Rey to wipe the gel off her stomach herself. She assumes it’s a technician or a pilot who was injured on the job, and thus takes her time redressing. It’s only when Poe’s frantic shouts and Jessika’s groans of pain reach her ears does Rey realize the situation is entirely different than she thought. 

 

Jessika doubles over in pain just as the warning sirens begin to wail. The flashing red lights highlight the sweat beading on her forehead, the alarm echoing her shouts. A nurse manages to sit Jessika in a wheelchair just before she crumbles. Blood drips down her legs, the crimson puddle sends a wave of fear down Rey’s spine.

 

Something is very, very wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

Heavy rain pounds the roof, the walls, flooding the valleys and rivers of the temperate planet. Wind whistles through the towering trees, across the wide stretch of clearing their base inhabits. A distant explosion rocks the earth, trembling and quaking.

 

Voices in the halls whisper about a man in a mask, cloaked in black robes. He carries a lightsaber, they say, one as red as the blood spilled upon it. The killer of Han Solo.

 

Finn is by her side, squeezing her hand as a contraction hits, murmuring words of encouragement into her ear. Rey is distracted by the pain and the effort to block her mind from Kylo Ren’s, so she slips in and out of reality, catching snippets of conversation between Finn and the nurses. Kalonia enters at one point to announce the birth of the Dameron twins and the excellent health of their mother, and Rey is so overcome with joy for her friend that her mental block slips, just for a moment.

 

But the moment is long enough for a haunting voice to push its way into her mind, probing for her location. 

 

_ I’m coming _ , it promises.  _ Prepare to die, Skywalker scum. _

 

Rey turns to her husband, voice trembling with fear. “You have to go. Find my father. He’s coming for me.”

 

Finn’s warm hand slips from hers. His soft lips press a tender kiss to her forehead, whispering an unheard promise onto her skin.

 

And then he’s gone and she slips into her dreams, fighting off visions of death and a man in a mask.

 

 

* * *

 

Lianna Padmé Skywalker is born into the world bloody, bruised, and fighting. Her desperate cries echo off the sterile walls, a siren wailing in the streets.

 

Powerful lungs, she hears Kalonia proclaim, as though she is deaf to her screeching. A sign of good health, as though she could be anything but.

 

Her body aches and burns, howling with the exhaustion settling deep into her bones, curling through her bloodstream. Sleep calls out to her, whispering sweet musings in her ear, promising a sweet release from the fire blazing in her core, a siren’s song dancing through the misty night. She reaches into the blackness of night, eyelids flutter shut against the flickering candlelight.

 

Timid hands shake her shoulders, pat her cheeks, begging her to stay awake, to stay alive for her baby. For her daughter.

 

_ She has a daughter _ .

 

Desperately, she grabs for the child, yearning to hold her against her chest, to feel the warmth of her skin, the beating of her heart.

 

She is slimy and wrinkly, eyes screwed shut as her tiny lungs howl mournfully. Her arms wave fitfully, legs kicking with fervor against the still air.

 

She is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

 

One gaze upon her scowling face and she is in love, her heart stolen by her curled fists and thin tufts of dark, dark hair pasted to her slick, bloody head. Cradled in her arms, safe and warm, her wails quiet into whimpers, lips quivering only slightly as the wrinkles above her eyes disappear. There is still the afterbirth to deliver, claims Kalonia, but she cannot give up her child again. In her arms, she is safe, protected from the fighting and the death her innocent eyes should never gaze upon.

 

She grew up a warrior. She hopes her daughter will grow up a lover.

 

Eventually, she is coaxed from her grasp by a nurse, when sleep is beckoning her into the land of dreams once more and she can no longer fight against the blackness of the night. A sweet voice calls to her, 

 

_ come with me, _

 

and she slips through the void to follow.

 

 

* * *

 

Rey wakes to the soft melody of a lullaby. Her mind is at peace, free from the horrors of the Force. In her chest, her heart beats out a slow, constant rhythm. She feels the warm blood pulsing through her veins, giving her life.

 

Across the room, a man holds a child in his arms, smiling as he sings a quiet song that lulls the infant into a deep sleep. A grin pulls at Rey’s lips, elated yet serene.

 

Soon, the lullaby soothes her mind, allowing for the dreams to return.

 

 

* * *

 

When Rey wakes again, the man is gone, but the baby sleeps in a bassinet beside her bed. The child is swaddled in a soft blanket, the white a contrast against her tan skin. Thick tufts of curly black hair poke out from beneath a pale yellow cap. Even in sleep, her lips are turned up in a smile. 

 

The quiet ticking of the chronometer is the only indication that time passes. Rey lies on her side, one hand holding her head up, watching the child sleep. Innocence surrounds her, though she was born in the midst of a battle. She is young and naive to the harsh world outside, and Rey prays that the child never loses this, prays that the war will end so they can live in peace and with love.

 

Her childhood was destroyed on Jakku, blown away in the harsh sandstorms, in the echoing caverns of Star Destroyers, in the angry hands of Unkar Plutt. Her life has been a never-ending battle for survival. Death has breathed down her neck from the moment she was born. Rey will do whatever it takes to ensure this beautiful child grows up in a world where food is plentiful and death is but a myth to love. 

 

The baby begins to stir, her tiny fists pushing at the tight blanket as her eyes blink open. A whimper is on the tip of her tongue, the curl of her lip, when Rey reaches over and secures the child in her arms.

 

“It’s alright, my sweet girl,” she whispers against the child’s smooth cheek. A smattering of freckles are barely visible beneath her curious brown eyes. “Mama’s here for you.”

 

Before it can begin, the crying stops. Rey looks down on her daughter’s sweet face, heart bursting with joy. All of her fears vanish as she meets the baby’s eyes and sees a bright and happy future ahead. 

 

The door opens, but Rey keeps her gaze focused on her daughter. She’s not sure she’ll ever be able to look away.

 

“You’re awake.”

 

She nods, grinning when her daughter pushes a tiny fist out of the blanket. “How long was I out?”

 

“Half a day.” Finn steps closer, sitting in the armchair to the left of her bed. “You gave us quite a scare, passing out like that.”

 

“I had to,” she says, quiet. “He saw me.”

 

“He’s gone now. Weaker, too, with Snoke dead and the First Order crumbling. Leia still has hope.”

 

“It’s false hope. I - I felt him, Finn. No light remains in him. He’s gone.”

 

Gently, she reaches into the Force and probes for the familiar presences: her father, Leia, Poe, Jessika. Two are stronger than the others, though Rey is too weak to reach out further to her family except for a simple  _ I’m okay _ . She finds Poe and Jessika easily, and another two smaller, weaker lights with them. The twins, she assumes. Neither are very sensitive to the Force, though they will make great pilots one day. Finn is close, his aura warm and glowing.

 

A new but familiar light shines before her, strong with the Force. Powerful. Her daughter will make an excellent Jedi one day, should she choose to follow that path.

 

“You’re safe now,” Finn assures her, voice strong and firm. Confident. He stands behind her, one arm across her shoulders as the other strokes their daughter’s head. “You and Lianna both are.”

 

Rey manages to pull her gaze away from her daughter and settles it on her husband, eyebrows raised. “Lianna? So we’ve finally decided?”

 

“Lianna Padmé Skywalker is already on-record, born fifty-two minutes after Shara Dameron and forty-nine minutes after Lucas Dameron.”

 

“She has a lot to live up to with a name like that.”

 

Finn smiles, warm and bright. “I think she can handle it. She has you as a mother.”

 

“I love you, so much.”

 

“I love you, so much, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes I am that cheesy with names. sue me.
> 
> (coming up with original baby names in canon star wars verse is difficult is you don't want to spend hours researching so this is how i did it.)

**Author's Note:**

> [follow my tumblr](https://teamstevesass.tumblr.com)


End file.
